Wedding Dress
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: After 8 years, Ikuto returns to Japan to marry the love of his life Amu Hinamori but instead recieves shocking news. Amuto!


ATTENTION: PLEASE LISTEN TO WEDDING DRESS BY TAEYANG (ENGLISH VERSION OR NOT) BEFORE READING THIS!

* * *

><p>Ikuto sighed as he stepped off the plane. He was finally back home after 8 years of searching for his father. But unfortunately, had no luck so he moved onto the next step of his life.<p>

He moved back to Japan to marry the love of his life, Amu Hinamori.

Eagerly to see her, he rushed through the airport to get his bags and his violin. There was a crowd of people blocking his way. But that didn't stop him as pushed his way into the front to scan for his stuff.

He watched as his violin case popped out along with his bags. He propped them onto his back and literally ran to the entrance of the airport.

"Taxi!" Ikuto yelled out while waving his arm into the air trying to catch a taxi driver's attention. A yellow and black car pulled up right where Ikuto was standing.

Ikuto piled into the car as the driver turned to face him. "Take me to Seiyo Street, please." The driver nodded and did as he was told.

Ikuto was just so happy he was going to see his precious strawberry again. Never had he been so excited in his life before over a girl.

'I wonder what she looks like now?' He wondered, staring off into space. Not caring about what happened around him. 'She's probably still flat chested…' A slight smirk came onto his face as the thought of her flat chest she had when she was 12 came into his mind.

He could remember everything so clearly as if it only happened just yesterday. Like the bright red cheeks she had when he made her blush. Or that cute laugh she made when they rode the teacup ride at the abandoned amusement park.

"We're here sir." Ikuto slightly jumped. He turned his head to the window seeing he was now infront of the Hinamori house. "Thank you." He gave the money to the taxi driver before getting out of the car.

For a few minutes, Ikuto just stood there in thought. He thought about how he used to think he would never be here again.

He began to walk toward the door of the house and without hesitation, rang the doorbell. Standing in silence he waited until someone opened the door. The door revealed Midori Hinamori, Amu's mother.

"Oh my lord! It's you again, Ikuto!" Midori smiled remembering the incident that happened back when Amu was 12. "I can't believe your back! Does Amu know yet?" Ikuto shook his head.

"No, but can you keep a secret?" Midori nodded. Ikuto put a hand in his jacket pocket and slowly brought out a small box. Right away Midori frowned and it wasn't because she didn't want Ikuto to marry Amu.

"I'm sorry Ikuto… You're too late." At that moment Ikuto felt his heart start to shatter. Those words that he just heard was nothing he would expect.

"Wha-What do you mean..?" Truly, he didn't want to know. He was too shocked and hurt.

"Tadase asked Amu 6 months ago and she said yes." Midori's voice was full of sorrow. She never wanted Tadase to marry Amu. But, she couldn't go against what her daughter wants. "I'm so sorry…"

For the first time his life, his heart stopped beating. What he was hearing was all too hard to bare. "I… Need to go now." Before he could leave, Midori grabbed his arm.

"Please, at least come to her wedding." Ikuto was silent for a minute, thinking or whether or not he should come.

"Fine… When is it?" Although Midori couldn't see it, Ikuto's bangs covered the fact his eyes were on the brink tears.

"Tomorrow at 3PM." With that, she let go of his arm letting Ikuto leave. Ikuto slowly began walking before stopping at the gate.

"I'll be there." He pushed open the gate and quickly ran off without stopping.

'Why, Amu? Why did you have to get engaged to Tadase?' Ikuto thought as he ran down the sidewalk. A few tears escaped and slid down his cheek. Never before did he cry since he went on the trip with Tsukasa when he was just a small child.

Ikuto suddenly stopped running as he now was at a mansion. He knew who's mansion it was. Panting, he walked up to the gate where security stopped him.

A male cop walked up to him. "Whoa son, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see my sister. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The cop apologized before opening the gate for Ikuto.

Ikuto walked up the steps of the mansion where a butler stood apparently waiting for him.

"Hello, . Are you here to see Utau?" Although, the butler didn't notice that Ikuto had already let himself inside.

Ikuto found Utau inside a lilac colored room with black furniture, where she was writing a new song. She almost jumped when she saw him.

"Ikuto, is that really you?" Utau had moved on from Ikuto but she still loved him just only as a brother. She ran up to hug but immediately stopped when she saw the red puffy eyes that he had. "You found out didn't you…?" No reply came from Ikuto. He was silent and didn't dare to speak.

"Look Ikuto, It's getting late… Maybe you should just go to bed." Utau felt terrible seeing her brother this way. She grabbed her brother and leaded him to one of the guest bedrooms near Utau's room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

Ikuto was looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and he had gotten no sleep last night. Insomnia had taken over as he reminisced over the memories he and Amu had shared.

He was dressed up in a white button up shirt with a black vest, a dark blue tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. To tell the truth, he didn't want to be alive today but this was for Amu and he'd do anything for her because he loved her. Nothing would change how strong his feelings felt for her not even how today she would become a married woman.

"Are you ready to go Ikuto?" Utau asked, popping her head inside the room. Ikuto only nodded. Utau frowned; Ikuto hasn't spoken a word since he arrived.

Utau walked up to Ikuto and gave him a hug before walking with him outside to the limo that was waiting for them. "By the way Ikuto, Amu asked me to play the piano at her wedding but since you're here now… Why don't you play it as a surprise?"

"Okay…" Ikuto finally spoke. Utau felt a slight bit relieved to hear his voice. The ride to the church was silent.

As they stepped in the church, everyone gasped. No one had expected Ikuto would show up. Tadase was glad Ikuto showed up, since Ikuto was like the big brother he never had. Tadase was oblivious of the pain Ikuto was holding inside his shattered heart.

Ikuto just walked over the white piano at the front of the room and took a seat.

15 minutes passed until Utau gave him the signal to start playing. But Ikuto had something else to play instead of the classic wedding music.

Everyone was confused as Ikuto played this new song of his. Amu who was hiding in the back was shocked to see Utau wasn't playing the piano and had to find out who was. She emerged from the front doors to find someone she thought she'd never see again starting to sing.

_Can't believe what's goin' on_

_Gotta keep my cool, be calm_

_When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control_

_All I can think about is_

_No, no ,no… _

_He won't hurt the first one I've cared for so long, long…_

_Hell, no._

_I know we're done, _

_And now of none of my concern_

_But how can two be windin' out_

_From only weeks in goin' out_

_Just makes me feel that what we had was real_

_Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)_

_Baby! Listen to your heart, won't let you down_

_Cause you should be my lady!_

_Now that we're apart love will show how life carries on…_

_I've never felt so strong_

_Life can lead us to a happiness never ending_

_If we just know that we belong to each other_

_Never worry, grow as we go_

_See you in your wedding dress (dress)_

_I can see you in your wedding dress_

Before Ikuto could even finish his song Amu said something that confused him.

"Just wake up Ikuto." Her smile was bright like it has always been when he was around her.

"What are you talking about Amu?" His dark violet eyes stared into the golden eyes that he thought were so beautiful like a citrine.

"Close your eyes," Ikuto did what she had told him. "now open them."

His eyes rapidly opened but found himself looking up to the girl of his life in a lovely white wedding dress. Quickly he sat up and gave Amu a puzzled look.

"Where am I?" Amu giggled.

"We're outside the church."

"Oh… Are you glad you're married to Tadase?" Ikuto's voice was sad but Amu was now the one giving the other a confused look.

"I'm not married to Tadase…" Ikuto was shocked, was what he was just hearing a gift from god? "I'm married to you! You must have had a really bad dream!"

Memories came flowing back into Ikuto's mind of how he was the one who getting married today, and Tadase was the best man. Utau played the piano beautifully. And the best of all, Tsugumu was handing off Amu to him.

'Amu marrying Tadase… was all just a bad dream…. Thank god.' Ikuto couldn't be any happier that the horrible dream he just had was over and not real.

"Come on Ikuto, it's time we get ready for our honeymoon!" Ikuto loved the words that just came out her mouth. Ikuto was back to normal and his perverted ways.

Ikuto got up and picked Amu up bridal style. "Damn, you're still heavy." Ikuto joked.

"WHAT? IKUTO YOU JERK!" Amu shouted and almost made Ikuto's ears go out.

"Ow Amu, I was just kidding." Ikuto began walking towards the limo where a crowd was waiting for them to enter the limo.

Gently, Ikuto placed Amu into the seat before entering himself and closed the door.

"Amu," Ikuto said as he faced her.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Amu smiled.

"I love you too, Ikuto." Ikuto closed the space between his and Amu's lips.


End file.
